


How The Spaghetti And Tomato Met

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Original Work
Genre: this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romance between spaghetti noodles and tomatoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Spaghetti And Tomato Met

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should not be allowed to write this. I wrote this like 2-3 years ago? and it's pretty much trash, but fuck it.

Once upon a time spaghetti was never topped with tomato sauce. People ate the spaghetti with carrot sauce. The spaghetti was happy and content being eaten with it’s brothers and sisters and the carrots. Even if they would never fall in love. Many fell in love with each other, but many spaghetti children didn’t find love in the carrots. This is the story of the spaghetti noodle that started the whole tomato sauce on the spaghetti thing.

 

This particular noodle was having a nice day with it’s brothers, sisters, and carrots out in a field in the New World. One of the humans that was eating them dropped this particular noodle. Ants came by and picked it up bringing it down to where the tomatoes grow. Mexico. 

 

Some of the ants picked up a tomato to bring back to their home along with the noodle. When the ants carried the tomato up next to him, he found the tomato to be so beautiful he demanded the tomato and him to be put down immediately. This yelling was to no avail. He gave up after a while, and just began talking to the tomato. 

 

They talked all the way to the anthill. They talked about where they were from, how they got in this situation, etc. They fell in love, and promised each other that they would find a way out of this mess to live together forever. The ants marched them into the hole. Luckily they both went down the same tunnel. At first.

 

They held hands whilst they were marched down the tunnel, but soon the 2 ant columns went separate ways. They both grasped for each other but couldn’t reach. The noodle yelled: “I shall find you!” 

 

The noodle and tomato both began to get lonely as they went deeper into the earth. As the ants kept marching one by one down the tunnel. They were dropped off in caves to wait to be eaten. The noodle though, desperately began to crawl back down the tunnel. He made it to the tomato’s cave and proceeded to try and find her. He found her near the back of the cave surrounded by ants that were beginning to feast on her flesh. He tried to shoo them away, but in the end it was useless. They just began to bite him as well. He dragged himself to the tomato, and kissed her, “Bye my love”

 

They both closed their eyes for the last time. Their hands intertwined. As the ants ate them bit by bit. As piece by piece they were broken apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey so this exists because I'm trash.


End file.
